Lights Will Guide You Home
by wildegreenlight
Summary: As he begins new traditions with his daughter, Ron Weasley reflects on past moments of light and darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This little story was a gift for the lovely idearlylovealaugh on Tumblr for Romione Secret Santa ! I hope that it helps make your Holiday season as bright as the lights on Ron & Hermione's tree. Enjoy this fluffy little piece that includes just a dash spice. If you like it, I could be coerced into creating a more "adult" second chapter!**

"Ah-gin Daddy!" Rose Weasley squealed with delight as the living room was flooded with twinkling lights from the Christmas tree.

"Alright Rosie, one more time?"

"Two more times!"

Ron Weasley chuckled as he looked at the red haired child snuggled in his lap. She really was his child, not just in looks either; she frequently asked for seconds before she had even finished her original portion.

"Ok, two more times, but then we have to go tuck into bed."

She nodded her agreement and sat fascinated as he made all the lights disappear from the tree, leaving them in darkness. He could feel the excitement and anticipation as she sucked in her little breath. This was one of things that Ron loved best about being a father, seeing familiar things through the new eyes of wonder. Experiencing the world, both magical and muggle, for the first time all over again. He paused to enjoy the feeling before pushing the button, illuminating the tree once again.

"Daddy?" She looked up at him; her forehead creasing in the same adorable way that her mother's did when she was trying to solve a complex problem.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"How you do dat?"

"Magic." For many parents that would be a "cop out" answer designed to placate their child, but he and Hermione had always made it a priority to tell Rose the truth when she asked questions, explaining and never patronizing.

"Dat not you wand, Daddy." Rose pointed at the metallic cylinder in her father's hand.

She really was a smart one, so inquisitive and eager to learn new things. She was her mother's child as well. In fact, it was like she was made out of all the best parts of both him and Hermione. Although he couldn't help but wonder how her intelligence might make parenting more perilous as she got older.

"You're right, Rosie, this is not a wand, but it is still magic."

"Grampa Weasey give you?"

This really made Ron smile. That would be the logical thought. Arthur Weasley was forever inventing new devices, usually a combination of magic and muggle technology. As he looked at the object in his hand he knew that it was definitely something his father could have made.

"No, but that was a very good guess. A great wizard named Dumbledore made it and gave it to me a long time ago; before you were born, before your mum and I were even married."

"Wow…dat long time Daddy!"

He couldn't help but bark out a laugh. It was a long time ago; in some ways he felt like he had been a husband and a father forever, but in other ways it felt as if it had all happened in a flash. He felt a fond nostalgia for that terrified, scrawny kid who had blindly trusted the blue ball of light, not because Dumbledore had bequeathed it to him, but because _her voice_ had come out of it.

"It was. You know Rosie, it's not just for lights either."

"What else it do, Daddy?"

"Well, a long time ago your Daddy was very lost and it helped him find his way home."

Rose shifted in his lap so that she could place her little hands on his cheeks. She looked at him with a very serious look that he had seen from his wife many times over the years; it was a look that made his heart swell with love.

"Oh no, Daddy! I so sorry you got lost. 'Member when Al got lost at dat big store? Did Mommy fin' you like Aunt 'Inny fin' Al?"

"In a way she did. You see, I had been lost for a long time…"

"You mussa been vewy scared!"

"I was, but then I heard your Mum. Her voice came out of this," he held up the Delumniator and Rose gasped in surprise. "Then I clicked it and a ball of light came out. The ball of light went into my heart, and it took me to her."

"It went wight here?" She laid her finger gently on his chest.

"Right there."

"Wow! Dat _IS_ magic!"

"The best kind. Now, it is time for you to go to bed."

"But Daddy, I still have one more!"

"That's right, you do. Tell you what, why don't you help me?"

"OK!"

Ron turned Rose around in his lap so that she faced the tree. He cradled the Deluminator in his left hand and used his right to help her find the button. Her face was focused in concentration and she drew in her breath sharply in anticipation.

"One, two, three…go!"

The little girl pushed down and all of the lights from the tree came swirling toward them, disappearing into the silver cylinder in her hands. For a few seconds they sat there in the darkness in quiet reverence. Then with a nudge from her father she pushed the button a second time and sat in wonder as the lights took their rightful place, illuminating the faces of father and daughter.

"Daddy, I'm glad Dumbadoor give you dis; I not want you to be los'."

"Well said Rose."

Both Ron and Rose started at the sound of Hermione's voice coming from behind them. She had come in from putting Hugo to bed and had heard their conversation.

"Mommy!" Rose jumped of her father's lap and ran to jump into her mother's arms.

"You ready for bed Rosie Posie?"

"Uh-huh! You tuck me in?"

"Sure; give Daddy a kiss and head up. I will meet you there."

She did just that. As soon as Rose had left the room, Hermione made her way over to her husband. She gently took the hand that still held the Deluminator and looked up into his eyes.

"Rose was definitely right about "Dumbadoor" giving you this, for all his missteps _this_ was something he got completely right. But…you were wrong about being lost."

"Sorry dear, I have to argue with you there. That Christmas I was the most lost I have ever been, more lost than anyone has ever been."

"Maybe so, but you were not the only one. I was as well. When you came back, I felt like the one who had been lost, and you had been sent to find _me_."

"Really? Is that why you almost beat me senseless?" Ron smirked down at his wife in the way that he knew she found irresistible.

"Not exactly, even though you did deserve it..."

"Oi!"

"That attack was mainly to keep me from doing this."

Hermione threaded her fingers into the ginger hair at the nape of his neck and pulled his face down to meet hers. The fervor of her kiss brought a moan from his throat, and they quickly fell into a passionate embrace. It was hard to believe that after all these years something as simple as a look, a touch, a kiss was all it took for them to be lost completely in each other. Ron pulled back slightly, fearing that if he did not little Rose might be traumatized by what she found under the Christmas tree.

"I reckon Harry would've had to find another tent to sleep in if you'd have kissed me like that back then." Ron gripped her tighter and pushed his hips into her to demonstrate the full import of his innuendo; Hermione copied his movements and licked her lips in response.

"If you had kissed me like that then I am sure the last thing on my mind would have been where Harry slept. Besides, we could have just used a good silencing spell. Speaking of which," her voice dropped an octave, sending an even greater jolt of desire through him, "make sure you take care of that before I get back from tucking Rose in. I want to show you some magic of my own."

"Anything for you, Mrs. Weasley; especially if it keeps you from attacking me."

"I make no promises, Mr. Weasley."

As he watched her leave the room, he was overwhelmed by just how perfectly his life had turned out. He wished he could somehow let 17 year-old-Ron know that this was what awaited him in the future. That despite the pain and loss and sacrifice that it would all be worth it. He pictured him for a moment: scared and lost, certain that he would never see her again, that she would never love nor forgive him. In those days before her voice come to him he could have never imagined that he was so wrong, about everything. He had even been wrong about his love for her. He had thought he would never love her more, that it was impossible, but know he knew better. That love had grown with every passing year, multiplied as he watched her hold their children. He grasped the Deluminator tightly, thanking Merlin and Dumbledore, as he had many times before, for giving him the way home to her. He knew that he would have been forever lost; that _they_ would have been forever lost without one another. Ron clicked the button one last time and sprinted up the stairs to join his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is smuttastic. I think I have managed to tie it into the first chapter so that the story still flows, but it is definitely a more "mature" chapter. You have been so advised! I want to say that I love these two characters, and I really do believe that they would have a romantic life that fits my description. You should also know that this chapter was in part influenced by being snowed in with my husband, several bottles of wine, and a notorious jar of peach moonshine. I hope you all enjoy!**

Ron wasted no time preparing for his wife's return. The non-verbal spells that he cast were as well known to him as any defensive spell that he had ever learned while he was an Auror. As a result of years of practice, the room was perfectly lit and silenced in a matter of moments. He decided that he did have a little time before Hermione returned, knowing that she always read a story with Rose when she tucked her in.

 _I 've got time for a quick shower. Hermione always says that I am extra shagable when I've just got out, and if she comes back before I'm done, she can just join me. Reckon I win either way._

As he stood under the stream of hot water, she always said he liked his showers hotter than a cauldron full of fiendfyre, he began to think of all the "magic" his beautiful wife might have in store for him tonight. Would she find him in the shower? If so, she would certainly join him, but then what? His cock began to stiffen at the thought of her on her knees in front of him, her mouth hotter than the water.

He washed his hair as his fantasy wonderings continued. He would eventually have no choice but to pull her up and turn her around; as fantastic as it felt when she sucked him, nothing could ever compare to the feeling of being inside her. Yes, he would turn her around, and she would put her foot up on the little tile shelf that they had installed so that she could shave her legs more easily (at least that was the explanation they shared in polite company). He had been delighted to find out that it was the perfect height to….

 _Woah, you better calm down Weasley! Don't want to waste this on a shower wank!_

He lowered the temperature of the shower just enough to calm his hard on, and rinsed away the last of the soap. Stepping out of the tub, he quickly dried before wrapping the towel around him, securing it low on his hips.

When he stepped into the bedroom he was just in time to catch a glimpse of his wife's bare back and arse before they were covered in silky black fabric as she shimmied into an arousing slip of a nightgown. He stopped in his tracks and leaned against the frame of the bathroom door, admiring the view.

"As dead sexy as that garment is luv, I'm afraid I'd rather come in to find it moving in the other direction."

She turned to face him, her curls free and her eyes sparkling; the look that she only every gave to him. It was the perfect mix of love and challenge and a dash of lust for good measure.

"You've seen me starkers a million times by now, I thought you might enjoy a special presentation; you know, like when we put the Chinese takeaway on the good dishes."

"I appreciate the effort, but I was always a "eat straight out of the carton" kind of bloke."

"True enough. I just hope you have saved you appetite; I'd hate to have to eat all alone."

Ron stepped closer to her and she looked up at him with a feigned pout. By Merlin, he loved this. The verbal sparring, matching wits with her, was such a turn on, even after all these years. It had shocked him a little when he first realized that all of those adolescent bickers had been their first form of foreplay. He was very thankful that his 12-year-old self hadn't figured that out. It could have made for even more awkward moments. Robes can only hide so much!

"Now that would be a bloody shame, even if I would enjoy that show tremendously."

"I think I can figure you out something you will enjoy even more. I have to say that I appreciate your choice of wardrobe."

"Took me ages to pick just the right towel, it did."

"Although, it is a bit of an unfair advantage. You know that I cannot control myself when you're like this."

He feigned innocence. "Are you suggesting that I would not fight fair? I simply needed a shower; you happened to catch me before I had a chance to put on my pajamas."

"Tsk! Tsk! We both know that you haven't slept in pajamas since we got our first flat together."

"That's only because you kept ripping them in your haste to have your wicked way with me."

"I will admit, I do have quite the history of passionate outbursts where you're involved."

She stepped even closer to him, bringing the tips of her fingers into contact with his chest. He involuntarily sucked in a breath as she began to cover him in feather-light caresses. The fine ginger hair on his chest and arms stood up, and he marveled again at how the smallest touch from her still drove him mental.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to be more gentle with you from now on."

"Hmmm…I am quite fond of your passionate outbursts, as long as I'm the one that inspires them."

"You're the only one who ever has, why would it change now? Especially since all these years of practice have made us exceptionally good at it, don't you think?"

"Fuck, yeah!"

Her caresses continued lower until her fingers slipped below his towel, freeing it from his hips. Ron reached for her then, drawing her mouth to his before the cloth hit the floor. Their kiss was slow, but powerful. They both grunted in delight as his hands slid down the black silk fabric, gripping her bum and pulling her flush to his bare skin. The sensation of his hardening cock sliding along the material was exquisite. Her mouth left his and continued down his jaw.

"Gods! That feels incredible!"

"I've barely even started, love."

That comment made him growl, and he almost pulled her into another kiss, but she had already made her intentions clear. She was placing a slow trail of open-mouthed kisses down his chest and stomach. By the time she had settled on her knees, he was fully erect and aching for her touch. His hands reached lovingly for her hair. She began to lightly run her fingernails over the backs of his thighs and continued the trail of kisses down over his hips.

"Yessss."

"More?"

He looked down to find her staring up at him. He nodded at her, knowing that answer would in no way be sufficient. Knowing that she would push him farther to get what she wanted, what they both wanted.

"You can do better than that; what do you want Ron?"

He moaned loudly as she leaned in and licked the tip of his cock.

"I'm not sure what the means. I need you to be more clear, dear."

This was one of her favorite games. She loved to hear him tell her exactly what he wanted. It was a kink they shared. He was pretty sure it could be traced back to all of those years of being unable to express their feelings to one another aloud. She wanted clear? Clear, he could be.

"I want you to use your amazingly wicked mouth on me. I want you to suck my cock…suck me until I beg you to stop."

"Beg?"

"Beg."

"I like the sound of that, and I love the taste of this."

Hermione swallowed his shaft quickly, greedily, so that Ron swayed slightly on his heels. He adjusted his stance to aid his stability, and brought his hands into her curls. This action, one of her favorites, elicited a moan from her throat.

"Oh, fuck! That feels fucking amazing…just like that…you look so hot doing that…I could watch you like this all fucking day, love."

He watched her, mesmerized by how sexy she looked as he slid slowly in and out of her mouth. She always looked like she was enjoying it as much as he was. It had taken him a while to get used to that. His brothers, and in fact most of the blokes he knew, claimed that women didn't really like giving men "special attention"; yet another reason he was the luckiest wizard in the whole effing world. He never shared details about their rather adventurous love life, but their exploits were legendary; there was not a single Weasley who would come looking for them if they went missing at a gathering anymore, and poor Harry had interrupted them so many times that it had stopped being embarrassing long before they were even married. She moaned even louder, and he could see that she was rubbing her thighs together. It really did make her hot. Of course, he felt the same way about her. Giving her pleasure was always what turned him on the most. Just the thought of touching her, tasting her, making her cry out his name made him spare with lust.

"Mione…bloody…hell…I swear to Merlin…I have to touch you…now!"

She did not relent in the slightest; in fact, she increased her speed and suction.

"Please, Mione…I need…to feel you…please, I'm begging you, for the love of Merlin!"

Hermione sat back on her haunches before standing up and taking him by the hand. She led him to their bed where she motioned for him to lie down.

"You want to touch me?"

"More than you know, love."

"I'm not done with you yet, but I think that can be arranged," she purred as she crawled onto the bed perpendicular to her very naked and very aroused husband.

Ron's eyes rolled back into his head as she once again ran her tongue from his bullocks to his cockhead. This was even better, he could quit concentrating on staying upright and touch her in the bargain. He ran his right hand over her calf, up the back of her thigh, and under her short negligee. Hermione instinctively arched her back and spread her knees; he grinned as he thought about how well they could read each other's signals. He adjusted his hand under her until his fingers made contact with her core.

"Fuck! You are so wet…you need me to touch you too, don't you?"

She moaned her affirmation around his cock, and he circled her clit with the tips of his fingers.

"What dear? I'm afraid that wasn't very clear."

She released him with a soft pop and looked at him challengingly, panting her reply.

"I need you to…fuck me… with your fantastic fingers…until I can no longer… properly…suck you off."

And with that, he filled her with two fingers, pumping them slowly in and out of her heat. She was taking him into her mouth even deeper now and had begun to run her fingernails lightly up and down his legs as far as she could reach. He relaxed back into the pillows, closing his eyes, savoring the feel of her mouth and the incredible warmth of her cunt as he pleasured her. They were both moaning now, the vibrations of hers threatening to overwhelm his resolve. The size of his hands enabled him to position the pad of his thump against her clit while his longest two digits curled inside her. His wife began to move her hips, and he knew she was at the edge of an orgasm.

"Just like that luv…I know you're close. I want you to come. I love the way your cunt feels after you come."

She whimpered around him; she had stopped sucking him, her pleasure too intense to allow her to concentrate. Suddenly, she froze and her whole body shook with her release. He had meant what he said, he really did love the way she felt after an orgasm. It was like everything relaxed, like she melted around him, it was incredible.

"Perfect…so perfect…I have to be inside you."

"Oh, God, yes…please…now."

Ron moved around her, leaving her on her hands and knees in front of him. He pushed the black garment forward so that she could remove it. He needed to see all of her. He grasped his cock firmly and rubbed it along her slit.

"Is this what you need, luv? You need me to fuck you?"

"Yes, Ron, fuck me!"

He entered her in one perfect motion and they both cried out at the pleasure of it. After a few slow thrusts, she lowered her chest to the mattress, offering herself up to him. The sight of her like that drew a growl from him. He held her by the hips and began to set a feverish pace. Her eyes were closed, but her mouth opened in bliss. They had both passed the point of words or coherent thought. Ron could feel himself slipping over the edge and tried to reign in his physical need, but just at that moment, Hermione moaned his name; the orgasmic pulsing of her cunt drawing out his own release. He gripped her tightly as he emptied himself into her. They were both spent. Their ragged breaths filled the room as they collapsed onto the bed in each other's arms.

"Wow…you were right…that was magic."

"We aim to please, Mr. Weasley."

"Damn it!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"I just realized…I didn't even get to nibble your tits! You know that's my favorite part!"

Her snickers shook them both slightly, and she tightened his arms around her waist.

"Well, as much as I enjoy that as well, I don't think I have a third one in me tonight dear."

"Of course, seeing as who you are older than me, I guess I'll have to pick up where I left off tomorrow."

"What a sweet husband I have; always looking out for his elderly wife."

"I do my best; I'd hate to wear you out."

"You know, after all these years…"

"Yes, dear?"

"You are still a complete arse, Ronald Weasley."

He pulled her tightly to his chest, and placed a soft kiss in the crook of her neck. As his mind cleared, the blood had returned from other regions, he began to think again about just how amazing his life was. Not every day was as perfect as this one had been, but the bad days were definitely few and far between. Usually, if he did have a bad day, all he had to do was come home to Hermione, to his kids, and all was right again with the world. Ron felt a warmth spread through his chest, not unlike the one he had felt all those years ago when that little ball of light entered his heart and showed him the way home.


End file.
